


Главный эксперимент

by Bonfirenight, WTFDaleks2018



Series: R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Pre-Episode: s03e04 Daleks in Manhattan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, The Cult of Skaro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirenight/pseuds/Bonfirenight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: далек Каан ставит эксперименты над далеком Секом, а далек Сек — над людьми.





	Главный эксперимент

— Мы так не размножаемся, Сек.  
Камера транслировала ему видео: три гладких неподвижных холодных человеческих тела, почти лишенных разума, только пустые оболочки; черная броня Сека.  
Черная броня напоминала о долге. Уничтожать. Побеждать. Вести за собой.  
— Так размножаются люди, Каан.  
— Людей достаточно. Людей слишком много. Лишних уничтожить.  
— Не похищать людей. Растить своих.  
— Нет смысла. Много лет. Брать готовых.  
Растить нужно далеков, это Каан знал точно. Человечество накопило достаточно материала для переделки: и в свинолюдей-рабов, и в солдат с пересаженным сознанием. И в человеко-далеков, если Сек отдаст приказ.  
Далек подчиняется приказам. Каан подчиняется. А Сек? НУЖНО ПРОВЕРИТЬ.  
Они сохранили память о многих готовых технологиях, но больше не знали, как эти технологии изменять и приспосабливать. Знания были уничтожены вместе с погибшими. Телепатическая сеть рухнула. Остался крохотный островок опыта вместо прежнего хора сотен тысяч голосов.  
Потому Сек предложил эксперимент. Много экспериментов. Они подчинились.  
— Объясни.  
Сек медлил. Не двигался. Не отвечал. Вместо готовности, вместо долга Каан слышал пустоту. Каан тоже начал эксперимент.  
— Покажи.  
ДА.  
Весь Сек превратился в это беззвучное «ДА». Мгновенно Сек присоединил манипулятор к пульту и подал энергию для разморозки трех тел. Он был готов к этому заранее.  
Одно за другим, три тела оживали. Двигалась грудная клетка, дрожали веки. Потом люди открывали глаза. Без приказа они не могли принимать решений. От их тел, как и прежде, тянулись кабели к программатору.  
— Проверим программу подчинения.  
— Хорошо, Сек.  
— Размножайтесь!  
ОНИ НЕ ПОДЧИНЯЮТСЯ.  
Сек откатился назад, подальше от Каана. Как будто Каан передал эти слова звуком, и звук ему мешал.  
— Они не понимают.  
— Примитивные.  
— Неверная команда. Совокупляйтесь!  
Двое мужчин медленно поднялись, слезли со столов и пошли к женщине. Каан услышал звук открывающесяй брони.  
Без брони Сек казался больше многих других далеков, но слишком мягким.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Я приношу себя в жертву ради далеков. Эксперимент.  
Далеки не приносят себя в жертву. Далеки убивают, сражаются и самоуничтожаются, потому что должны. Далеки стремятся к тому, что должны делать. Только к этому.  
Сек не был должен. Сек хотел.  
МЫ ЗАСТАВИМ ИХ ДУМАТЬ, КАК ДАЛЕКИ.  
И научимся думать, как они. Вот к чему стремился Сек. Без долга. Не ради далеков. Сам.  
Сек соединял компьютер своей брони с программатором и с собственным телом.  
— Объясни.  
— Наши органы не совпадают, Каан. Я не могу чувствовать вкус еды, как они. Мой мозг изменился. Не могу чувствовать страх, как они. Иначе чувствую боль. Но это могу. Наши предки размножались похожим способом. И эти участки мозга сохранились. Я узнаю их чувства, Каан. Научусь управлять ими. Соединюсь с их телами и попробую поглотить их. Эксперимент. Когда мое тело изменится, я буду готов.  
КОГДА!  
— Стой, Сек. Далеки должны сохранять чистоту. Нельзя допустить их примитивный разум в нашу сеть. Тебя услышат другие.  
— Я удержу контроль.  
— Опасность! Далеки должны...  
— Хранить чистоту. Но я должен...  
— Эксперимент. Я соединюсь с тобой, Сек. Мой разум экранирует тебя от других, как в ловушке времени.  
— ДА! ХОРОШО!  
— Они останутся чистыми.  
Каан отдал приказ своей броне. И увидел Сека без визора, настоящими глазами. Сек протянул ему провода и помог подогнать разъемы.  
Потом Сек приблизился к людям. Мужчины проникли в женщину с двух сторон и двигались в рваном ритме. Он отдал команду программатору, подключил двусторонний поток данных и прикоснулся к телу женщины щупальцем.  
БОЛЬНО! САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ! ХОРОШО! БОЛЬНО! ГИБЕЛЬ! ХОРОШО! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ! ХОРОШО! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ!  
Каан забился в судорогах и растекся внутри брони. Глаз его закатился. Сейчас он видел частично потолок, а частично людей и Сека перевернутыми.  
Там не было долга. Больше не было Сека.  
— Я могу ее поглотить, — сказал Сек.  
Как он мог говорить?  
Сек передвинул щупальце, охватил им выпуклость на груди женщины и стал втягивать в себя. Поглощать.  
ХОРОШО! ХОРОШО! ПОВТОРИТЬ! ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ! ХОРОШО!  
Каан больше не мог сфокусировать взгляд.  
Слишком ХОРОШО! Далек Каан не может подчиняться человеку. Но слишком хорошо. Оставалось подчиняться Секу.  
Сек протянул другое щупальце к мужчине, проскользнул между ног.  
— Изучил их строение. Тут мошонка, Каан. Сейчас здесь будет удовольствие. Вот оно.  
И он всосал мошонку.  
Каан перестал быть.  
УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ, КААН. Вернись, Каан. Ты слышишь меня?  
Но Каан не мог.  
Хорошо, Каан. Тогда боль.  
УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
Когда зрение вернулось, Каан увидел и услышал, как мужчина кричит. Из него на пол бил фонтан крови. Женщина завалилась на бок и хрипела, пока второй человек соединялся с ней в прежнем ритме. Каан понял, что Сек разорвал связь с людьми.  
Искалеченный мужчина оборвал крик и упал замертво.  
— Сколько я НЕ БЫЛ, Сек?  
— Пятнадцать секунд. Я поглотил его мошонку, Каан. Я контролирую поглощение и управляю их чувствами и разумом, даже когда чувствую сам.  
— Хорошо.  
— Сомнения? Я могу соединиться с тобой, слиться навсегда, Каан. В одной броне. Мы станем супердалеком.  
Сек коснулся его, и Каан ощутил, как граница исчезает. Его затягивало в Сека, и Сек проникал в него.  
ХОРОШО! ХОРОШО! ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ! ХОРОШО! СТОП!  
Сек прекратил. Каан все еще был Кааном.  
— Эксперимент, Сек. Ты планировал поглотить человека. Ради будущего далеков.  
— Ради будущего далеков, Каан.  
— Когда завершится эксперимент...  
— Я стану новым видом, человеко-далеком, Каан.  
— И я соединюсь с тобой, Сек. Если таким будет твой приказ. Эксперимент важен.  
Каан увидел, что броня Сека закрывается. Тогда он отключил экран времени и позволил Секу уйти. Другие далеки не слышали Сека во время эксперимента. Не узнали. Остались ЧИСТЫМИ. Когда настанет время, они поддержат Каана. И Каан проверит, умеет ли еще Сек подчиняться.


End file.
